A motor vehicle is provided with a controller for controlling an air conditioning system. The controller is installed in a front panel existing in front of a driver's seat. As shown in FIG. 1, the controller includes a housing 1, a plurality of switches 3, a plurality of mood lamps 4 and a display unit 5, the latter three of which are installed in the housing 1.
The switches 3 include rotary switches and button switches which are operated by a user to turn on or off the corresponding units or to adjust setting values of the corresponding units.
In general, each of the switches 3 includes a symbol 3a and an indicator 3b. The symbol 3a and the indicator 3b are caused to emit light by an illumination device (not shown), thereby indicating the on/off state of each of the switches 3 and enhancing the nighttime visibility thereof.
The mood lamps 4 include a ring-type mood lamp 4-1 installed around a rotary switch 3-1 and a bar-type mood lamp 4-2 installed in the front surface portion of the housing 1. The ring-type mood lamp 4-1 includes a mood ring 4a installed around the rotary switch 3-1 and an illumination device configured to illuminate the mood ring 4a. The illumination device includes a plurality of light sources 4b, e.g., light-emitting diodes, disposed at a regular interval along the rear surface of the mood ring 4a. The light sources 4b emit light as electric power is applied thereto. The emitted light is irradiated on the rear surface of the mood ring 4a. Thus, the mood ring 4a can emit light and can illuminate the periphery of the rotary switch 3-1.
The bar-type mood lamp 4-2 includes a mood bar 4c installed in the front surface portion of the housing 1 and an illumination device configured to illuminate the mood bar 4c. The illumination device includes a plurality of light sources 4d, e.g., light-emitting diodes, disposed at a regular interval along the rear surface of the mood bar 4c. The light sources 4d emit light as electric power is applied thereto. The emitted light is irradiated on the rear surface of the mood bar 4c. Thus, the mood bar 4c can emit light and can illuminate the front surface of the housing 1.
The display unit 5 is configured to display the operating state of the air conditioning system and so forth. If a setting value is inputted by operating each of the switches 3, the display unit 5 displays the data corresponding to the setting value. Furthermore, the display unit 5 displays the indoor temperature, the indoor humidity, the air discharge direction, and so forth.
The display unit 5 is provided with an illumination device (not shown). The display unit 5 includes a plurality of light sources (not shown) installed on the rear surface of the display unit 5 and configured to illuminate the display unit 5. Thus, the display unit 5 is illuminated at specified brightness. This helps enhance the visibility of the display unit 5.
In recent years, it is necessary that the function and configuration of the air conditioning system and the color of the controller be improved in conformity with the trend of improvement of a motor vehicle. In particular, vehicle users believe it important to improve the vehicle interior design. For that reason, it is required to improve the design, color, and illumination of the controller, thereby improving the vehicle interior design. However, the conventional air conditioning system controller fails to comply with such requirements.